The Awakening
by VampireDiariesAU
Summary: What happens when everything we know about the Vampire Diaries is turned upside down? What if everything was different? Would it still end the same way?


"Elena-Marie-Gilbert."

Elena rolled her eyes, bringing her feet up onto the leather seat, arms wrapping  
>around her legs. Head pulled back, avoiding her fathers scolding remarks, mind<br>clouded with alcohol. Stomach queasy as the car hit bumps in the road and she tried  
>to drown out all the sounds, eyes turning to peer out the window. Rain sounded, as<br>it hit against the car. Light pitter-patters turning into knocks. Dreary eyes watched  
>drops move with the speed of the car, imagining every inch of darkness around her<br>soaked in the acidic water that fell from the sky.

When everyone else had fled inside, running from the harmless act of nature,  
>she'd stayed. Her arms had swung open and she'd spun, hoping the drops against<br>her face would take away the memories of what happened that night. Take away the  
>look in Matt's eye when her words had ended up being so different from his own.<br>He'd wanted to fix it and she blurted out 'end it'. Chalk it up to the copious amounts  
>of alcohol to finally get her to admit that it just wasn't enough for her anymore.<p>

"Don't think we won't be telling Caroline's mother."

"Grayson." Miranda moved to press her palm gently against her agitated husbands  
>shoulder, a light shake of her head, no.<p>

Ha. Caroline. If her mother knew half of what happened when her daughter was  
>out and about. Caroline had run into the house before the rest of them, leaving Elena in<br>the silence of the rain. Spinning. Her lips parted to let the water dribble into her  
>mouth, steam rising from the heat of the earth. Strange, how peaceful life could<br>be. Everything had been so hectic lately that even under the influence, Elena was  
>still able to enjoy this quiet moment, only to have it interrupted by Matt. Her ex,<br>which was strange to even think about; the fact that her childhood friend, her  
>first boyfriend, was now her ex. He'd run over to her, Letterman jacket in tow and<br>wrapped it around her shoulders, urging her to come inside. In a rage of tipsy  
>emotion, she'd thrown it off, frowning at him and he'd stormed off, not bothering to<br>pick it up from the muddying ground. A curse muttered from under his breath, and  
>at first Elena wasn't sure if she'd heard it right, but then he'd turned around, looked<br>her dead in the eye and said it again.

_Bitch_.

She turned away from the window, burying her face against her jeans, fingers  
>pulling at the loose thread at the end of them. A light shiver as her damp clothes<br>shriveled against her skin, the warmth of the jacket her father had covered her in  
>losing its effect.<p>

"What were you thinking? I'm so dis––"

"Don't." Miranda hushed him, shifting until she was facing her daughter, who looked  
>as small as ever, bringing a hand up to smooth back the long strands of Elena's hair,<br>before turning back.

"She deliberately disobeyed us." He retorted.

A nod in agreement, before she bobbed her head to the teenager in the  
>backseat. "Not tonight."<p>

The buzz was wearing off, and Elena was overtaken with exhaustion, head starting  
>to throb. Legs stretched out in front of her, body starting to go restless, arms<br>weaving through the sleeves of her fathers jacket, before wrapping around herself,  
>in a hug like manner. She wished away the annoyance, the memories of this night.<br>She just wanted to be home; if she'd known he was going to get this upset over it  
>she would have done stupid family night. Boggle, scrabble, whatever. Excuse her for<br>being a teenager.

He sighed, hands drumming against the steering wheel and Elena couldn't  
>suppress the scoff that escaped her lips. Grayson turned to look at his daughter, a<br>disapproving shake of the head.

"I get…we get it. You're mad." Tone came out more annoyed than she'd meant it  
>to. "Can we just drop it, please? I'm tired."<p>

"Elena." Concern spread on her mothers face, looking over her shoulder.

"Just, can we try and keep the talking to a minimum." Her eyes closed, head  
>pounding with each word that came out of her mouth.<p>

"You do not take that tone of voice with your mother." His body shifted toward her,  
>and Elena couldn't tell if it was disappointment, shock or anger that came across his<br>face.

She wasn't a troubled teen. Elena loved her parents, she was happy to spend time  
>with them, with her brother. This wasn't a weekly occurrence, she was good, did her<br>homework, was always home by curfew. Could they not give her a break, just _one_ little break?  
>Elena broke eye contact with him, slouching against her seat, cheek coming to rest<br>on her shoulder and eyes drifting off again. She could feel his eyes still boaring  
>into her back, but if she turned to face him now, he'd see tears in her eyes. Elena<br>couldn't lose this battle, not yet. The least they could do was give her till morning to  
>apologize.<p>

"GRAYSON!" A yelp, and the last clear voice that she heard, before the car started to  
>swerve. It spun, like she had, in the rain, and the voices in the car jumbled together.<br>There was no making sense of what was what. She felt hands on her body, heard  
>her name being called. It felt as if the car was flying and Elena was waiting for it to<br>hit, waiting for a crash or a screech. Like what happened in the movies. The sounds  
>never came, instead there was silence, like someone had hit mute and nothing had<br>been slowed. It all happened in the blink of an eye, and before Elena could make  
>sense of any of it, darkness overcame her, sweeping her under, and taking her for<br>it's own.


End file.
